


Transfiguration

by all_not_well



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, D/s, Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Apprentice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_not_well/pseuds/all_not_well
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius interviews for an apprenticeship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transfiguration

"You do realize that I have received a _staggering_ number of applications for this position. Many of the candidates are highly qualified, and come with glowing letters of recommendation." 

Harry Potter's voice was slow and smooth as treacle, his expression solemn. His green eyes bored into Scorpius's with so much intensity that Scorpius found himself instinctively trying to Occlude his sticky thoughts.

"So tell me," Potter continued, his hot breath ghosting over Scorpius's lips. "Why should I accept you over all the others?"

The slow slide of Potter's fingers over Scorpius's cock sent all of the appropriate phrases Scorpius had so carefully rehearsed for this interview flying right out of his head, leaving little thought left except for _want_ and _need_ and _please_.

"You will answer when I ask you a question."

Scorpius licked his lips and tried to pull his thoughts together, though his brain felt as though it was dribbling out his ears.

"Well…" Scorpius's voice rasped in his dry throat. "I, uh. Well, um. I'm smart. And. Uh. A very g-good worker. Mr. Pot--"

Potter made a sharp, impatient gesture with his free hand. "Yes, yes," he said, his voice clipped short. "Your grades speak for themselves. But you have no experience, and no further training beyond the bare-bones Hogwarts education you so recently completed. You must understand that I hold my apprentices to high expectations." Potter tightened his grip on Scorpius's cock until it bordered on painful. " _Extremely_ high expectations. Do you honestly believe that you can fulfill all of my requirements?"

"P-professor McGonagall said that I, uh, had a real t-talent…" Scorpius curled his fingers into the fabric of his robes, trying to stop their trembling. "Please, Mr. Potter. I'll d-do anything--"

Potter's hand stilled. He tilted his head, his salt-and-pepper hair shifting to reveal, as if by design, the infamous scar on his brow.

"As my apprentice," Potter said softly, "you would of course address me as Sir, or Master. I believe I've earned that much respect."

"Yes!" Scorpius gasped, eyes wide, panic flaring at his misstep. "Sir."

Potter gave him an approving nod. "Very good," he murmured. "Scorpius."

His voice lingered on the sibilants, transfiguring the name into something very like Parseltongue.

"Scorpius," Potter said again, as his lips turned down into a faint frown. "That's a very heavy, formal sort of name, isn't it?"

"My, ah. My father chose it. Um. Sir."

"I don't believe it suits you," Potter said, speaking more to himself than to Scorpius. "You need something lighter. Softer. Sweeter."

The fingers of Potter's right hand drifted lightly, absently along the length of Scorpius's cock, drawing a whimper from Scorpius's throat. He was so close to coming already. So close, if only Potter would just give him what he needed--

"Let me think," Potter murmured. His thumb rubbed over the head of Scorpius's prick, dipping into the slit and sliding through the dribble of pre-come, spreading it slickly over Scorpius's hot, damp flesh. Potter licked his lips, his gaze roving restlessly over Scorpius's face. Scorpius sucked in a sharp breath and held it, warmed by the heat that flared in Potter's eyes.

"I do believe 'Cori' would be a suitable derivative," Potter said at last.

Scorpius opened his mouth to protest, but snapped it shut again at a warning squeeze from Potter's fingers.

"Yes," Potter murmured. "Cori. Pretty, frothy, androgynous." One corner of his mouth quirked upwards. "Perfect for a prissy little thing like you, don't you think?"

"But Sir, I…"

Potter's hand resumed its steady stroking, but faster now, robbing the breath from Scorpius's lungs and the words from his throat. Scorpius shuddered and cried out as his orgasm was quickly wrung from him by Potter's clever, experienced fingers.

"Yes, Cori…I believe you _will_ make a suitable apprentice, after all." Potter removed his hand from Scorpius's trousers and wiped away the excess come from his fingers with the bunched-up fabric of Scorpius's best robes.

"Thank you, Sir," Scorpius whispered.

Potter smiled, straight white teeth gleaming, and traced his fingers over Scorpius's lips. Scorpius could smell himself, salt and bitter musk, on Potter's hand. Potter's touch was a hot brand on his skin.

"After all, a raw talent like yours needs to be properly molded. And I do so look forward to witnessing your Transfiguration, my dear."


End file.
